


Night and Day

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But They're Still Sweet, Husbands, M/M, Mako's Getting Old, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: A morning snapshot of married life for Mako and Jamie.  Mako is getting older and Jamie is still partying every night, but they're still just as in love as they always have been.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Some Rando
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/gifts).



> This is for Skadi's birthday. Please go tell her Happy Birthday, she's a very special and wonderful person! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/WodensSkadi

Mako wakes up to cold fingers sliding into his pajama top, then he smells booze and sweat and cologne and takes a deep breath of his C-pap before reaching for the questing hands and stilling them on his belly. 

“I’m sleeping,” Mako rumbles.

“Me too,” Jamie says, his voice rough with the night and he kisses the back of Mako’s neck. 

Mako doesn’t ask where he was or whose cologne that is or how he paid for his drinks when he doesn’t even pay half their bills. He just rubs his thumb up and down Jamie’s wrist and drifts off again, soon snoring.

In the morning, Jamie’s stretched out across Mako’s belly and Mako’s on his back. His shirt is open and Jamie’s drooling on his bare skin, but Mako lies there for a moment, drinking in the contact he’d missed last night. He would never say so, but he hates it when Jamie goes out because he never ends the night alone and he never ends the night with Mako. Not  _ really _ . 

Living together isn’t the end of the night, sleeping together isn’t the end of the night. Having Jamie’s narrow, flighty hands pick and squirm into his warm nooks and crannies isn’t the end of the night. Jamie’s night ends when he enters the code to their apartment building before he stumbles up the stairs.

Mako unhooks his mask and hangs it on the stand Jamie made him. It holds his rings and reading glasses, two books and an unopened bottle of lubricant. 

“ _ Just in case _ ,” Jamie had insisted. 

Mako takes his rings and fits them onto his left hand before rolling Jamie off of him and moving to get up. Jamie stays out and Mako makes himself breakfast, holding off on the coffee to maintain his peace before Jamie’s morning begins.

Eggs and toast with freshly sliced tomatoes. Mako can’t justify not brewing coffee once he’s set his plate on the table, so he gives in and waits for the waft of dark roast to pull his husband from their sheets. Mako makes sure he gets the first of the drip before he settles down to eat. Jamie emerges just as another cup has filled the carafe. He yawns and stretches, Mako’s shirt coming up to his mid-thigh before he relaxes again and pads in for coffee first and then a kiss. 

“Have a good night?” Mako asks.

“Mmm,” Jamie affirms against his lips and then pulls back to smile. “I missed you.”

Mako rolls his eyes and kisses Jamie again before pushing him away with his elbow and continuing to eat. Jamie perches across from him, his knees pulled up against his chest but spread to make room for the coffee in his hands and for his bright eyes to watch Mako. 

“Want breakfast?” Mako asks. He’s not uncomfortable from Jamie watching him - he hasn’t been uncomfortable under Jamie’s intense stare in years - but he knows that those eyes usually mean he  _ wants _ something. 

“Yeah, can you do eggy in a basket?” Jamie asks, his long, thin fingers tapping rhythmically on his mug. 

“Sure,” Mako manufactures a sandwich out of the rest of his breakfast and stands to wipe out the pan and begin making Jamie an egg inside toast. “Want a sliced tomato?”

Jamie makes a face at the offer of veg and Mako chuckles as he lets the pan heat up. He already knew the answer, there’s just nostalgia in the offering—warmth in the familiarity of being able to share a meal and follow the same pattern of bygone days.

Mako eats the rest of his breakfast while Jamie’s cooks and then refills his coffee before bringing the plate over to the table and taking Jamie’s cup to refill as well. 

“Mmm… thanks, love,” Jamie says with a smile and he purses his lips for a kiss.

Mako dips in to kiss Jamie and deepens it for the hell of it, even if he still smells and tastes like booze, foreign sweat and cologne beneath the coffee. “Want to take a shower after you’re done?”

Jamie wrinkles his nose and makes a noise like a disconcerted cat in the back of his throat as he tries to find an excuse not to.

“With me?”

“Oh!” his reluctance bounces into a grin and Jamie reaches around to touch the back of Mako’s thigh, giving a sly pinch. “Sure thing, love. Lemme just finish this off—“

“I’ll enjoy my coffee,” Mako assures him, petting his hand through the back of Jamie’s hair. He needs a trim. “Take your time.” Then, Mako walks back to his side of the table and relaxes in his chair, sipping his coffee while Jamie tucks into his meal.

He still makes the same faces he did when they first got together. When he dribbles honey across it, his tongue pokes out from between his teeth like he’s painting a masterpiece. He adopts a pleased grin as he pulls the toast apart and spills dark yolk all over his plate, then something more akin to child-like joy when he dips the honeyed, pan-toasted bits of bread into the savory mess and pops them in his mouth. He’s never used a fork for this breakfast because he’s an absolute disaster in human form, but that’s the way Mako likes him. Ridiculous, uncouth, and painfully funny  _ is _ the man Mako married and despite the years and stresses of marriage, he still feels his chest tighten with warmth when Jamie smacks yolk and crumbs from his thumb and shoots Mako a grin tacky with honey and yolk.

“Delicious, lovie.”

Mako smiles and sips his coffee, content that Jamie’s happy. 

Once he’s finished up, Jamie takes his and Mako’s plates to the sink and dutifully washes them along with the pan, knife and cutting board before loading them in the drying rack and returning proudly to gain his prize via draping himself across Mako’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Mako sets his coffee down and kisses Jamie, well adjusted to their routine of Jamie exacting love and attention for even the most mundane of tasks done. Jamie hums into the kiss and eagerly presses his wiry body against Mako’s gut as he dives deeper for more. 

“Save it for the shower,” Mako mumbles, swatting Jamie’s hip as the insatiable half-naked horndog tries to drag one of Mako’s hands around to touch him beneath the too long shirt.

Jamie bites Mako’s bottom lip and laughs before springing from his lap and perching on the table, the hem of Mako’s shirt just barely protecting the table’s dignity from Jamie’s balls. “Hurry up, then!” Jamie says when Mako makes no move to finish his coffee. 

Mako smirks and picks the mug up, eager to annoy his husband as retribution for Jamie so effortlessly destroying Mako’s dignity every chance he gets. He sips his coffee lightly and takes joy in every cross-armed huff that Jamie gives him as he takes his time. Mako hates people as a general rule, but he absolutely loves watching his overly dramatic husband stretch across the table in tortured anxiety as Mako purposefully takes his time. It’s painful and sweet and Mako thinks he’ll never get bored of it. Hopes he won’t.

When he sets his empty cup down, Jamie scoops it up and rinses it before setting it beside the coffee maker and then he grabs Mako’s hand and pulls as if he has any chance of actually helping the massive man up. Mako stands and lets Jamie lead him to the bathroom like he’s a massive shire horse finally ready to drink.

Jamie turns the water on and while he fiddles with the temp, Mako hangs up his pajamas on their hooks at the back of the bathroom door and then fetches fresh underwear for both of them. 

Jamie rips the t-shirt from himself and sets under the spray before impatiently watching Mako remove his underwear. His eyes dart in haphazard little movements all over Mako and if he weren’t already naked, he would feel deeply exposed. He doesn’t understand Jamie’s fascination with him—hasn't since their first date when the blushing idiot kept staring at his tits and gut until Mako jokingly reminded him where his eyes were.

Mako walks forward and steps in, crowding Jamie against the wall beneath the head of the shower and letting the water wash over him and drip onto Jamie as he kisses the other man slow and deep. Jamie’s taut body relaxes as he’s kissed and he wraps his arms around Mako’s neck tightly, gasping softly as big hands run up and down his sides and back, calluses exfoliating the previous night away and reclaiming pale, freckled skin. Mako breaks the kiss to shampoo and soap Jamie as his husband kisses his neck and chest before toying with a nipple, taking it in to suck and tongue as Mako roves Jamie’s body until he’s satisfied that he’s clean. Jamie finally stops sucking and kissing Mako when he shampoos himself and Jamie instead takes up the soap to lather Mako’s body, taking his time and giving the care and detail that all of Mako’s thick muscles and crannies deserve. 

Mako rinses and conditions his hair while Jamie gets a pump of conditioner to touch him with, wrapping his hand around Mako’s thick cock and working his hand in quick, twisting motions that make Mako shiver and brace his hand on the wall behind Jamie. Jamie grins and leans up to kiss Mako as he jerks him. He moans softly when Mako’s other hand slides around Jamie’s hip, slick with conditioner and questing for his hole. Mako’s finger sinks in easily and he gives Jamie a second one almost immediately, neither pissed nor thankful for the man who had done this part of his job last night. Jamie arches and bites Mako’s lip lightly, shivering beneath the power of Mako and pulling himself up to kiss deeper, more manically as Mako stretches him wider and bucks into his grip. 

Once Jamie’s ready, he tightens his arms around Mako’s neck again and brings his legs up to grip either side of Mako’s belly. His cock bumps Mako’s belly button and Jamie giggles as he kisses Mako’s cheek and jaw as he gyrates his hips to front against it.

“Stop being such a gremlin,” Mako tells him, stepping forward to pin Jamie against the slick wall of the shower. 

Jamie kisses Mako and instead of a deep, horny, asshole kiss, it’s light and warm and it makes Mako’s rough hands lighten their hold and pet Jamie’s hips as he’s held up solely by Mako’s gut and his arms around Mako’s neck.

“Love you,” Jamie breathes when he pulls back and presses another kiss, feather light to Mako’s lips.

“Love you too,” Mako murmurs as he gathers Jamie close and drops one of his hands away to guide himself in. 

Jamie shifts and wiggles to help himself settle and accommodate Mako’s thick cock, but his arms remain around Mako’s neck and he pants Mako’s various nicknames over the years between soft, sweet kisses to Mako’s cheek, jaw and chin. 

“Piggy baby, Makky, Lovie dove, Porky bear, M-Mako, God,  _ Mako! _ ” Jamie stops kissing Mako to shiver and clench around him, his lips resting against Mako’s collarbone and a bit of drool slipping out to join the spray of water. 

Mako chuckles and tightens his hands on Jamie’s hips again. “Ready?” Mako asks before he draws Jamie up and then down on his cock again, knowing his response.

“God y—oh…! Mako! yes, pork me real good, lovie!” Jamie titters and his legs squeeze and flail uselessly around Mako’s sides, slipping and jumping back up, trying to get a grip where there’s none to be had. 

Mako supports Jamie with his arm and shoulder strength alone and makes love to him with a combination of gravity and little flicks of his hips, driving him deeper and a bit harder into Jamie’s sweet spot. They’re familiar movements—easy and sweet, happy and intimate, and they drive both Jamie and Mako to moan and gasp as Mako gives in to a faster pace, a more eager roll as he feels Jamie clench and buck his hips, trying for just that little bit more that will bring him to his end. 

Mako finds it first. He drives up and his toes suddenly curl as Jamie tightens around him and rolls his hips against Mako’s belly and it feels like a firecracker goes off in his belly, shooting up his spine and leaving him warm and wet and tingling with love and warmth as he kisses Jamie’s gasping mouth and chuckles when Jamie grabs his clenches hand and drags it up toward his cock. He braces himself between the wall and Mako to keep himself up and leans back to give Mako room to jerk him off. 

“You feel so goddamned good inside me, love,” Jamie tells him as Mako jerks his cock. Mako shifts his hips to still set off that little spark deep in Jamie’s belly but it seems like his hand is doing more work as Jamie rolls his eyes back and claws at Mako’s shoulder and chest before he comes across Mako’s belly. 

Mako drinks him in, his eyes moving across Jamie like a favorite ruined painting. He’s flushed and his usually unruly hair is plastered across his forehead and eyes and it all makes Mako so happy to see him like this. Makes him want to lay Jamie down in bed and do this again, make him fall apart and then build him back up only to wreck him again. They’d done it often enough when they first got together, but Mako doesn’t have those kinds of days in him anymore. Jamie’s fine with it and they still connect well enough when they are intimate. 

“What?” Jamie asks, resting his head back against the wall of the shower and stretching his arms up above him as Mako holds him up and stares.

“I love you,” Mako says, leaning in to kiss Jamie’s chest before trailing up to kiss his lips. 

“Love you too,” Jamie says between kisses, then he laughs softly and runs his fingers through Mako’s hair. “Mind giving me a trim sometime today?”

“Mmm sure,” Mako says, kissing Jamie a few more times before he lowers the other man to the ground and they rinse and wash their bodies again before getting out to towel off. 

Jamie does some work on his laptop before taking a break for Mako to cut Jamie’s hair as they watch tv. Mako calls for take out, then lets Jamie braid his long, silver tresses as they snuggle on the couch until the delivery person buzzes for entry. They do rock, paper, scissors to see who has to go get it and Mako loses but he gets Jamie to go after promising to let him have two of his dumplings and offering to kiss him stupid after they’ve eaten. 

Jamie runs downstairs in underwear and Mako’s shirt. Mako rolls his eyes and stretches out on the couch as he waits, relaxing into their couch in their apartment and enjoying the soft warmth that their relationship brings him. 

It doesn’t matter who Jamie ends his night with, so long as he spends his days with Mako. 


End file.
